The Space Between
by ChuChu43
Summary: She really did look cute. Her blonde hair was weaved around these two green things that were growing out of her head, and that glowing skater dress with apron combo should really be illegal on such an adorable girl. She was also wearing these thigh high sto- "O-Oikawa-san…?" Yachi stutters out again. He blinks. Well that was distracting. Cover by: yankasmiles on Tumblr


Warning: This has not been beta read... Yet.

Word count: 4862

* * *

Oikawa walked through the crowds of Karasuno High School, ignoring both the blushing beauties and the smell of food. He was only here for one reason and one reason only.

 _To laugh at his kouhai Tobio-chan at the cultural festival._

His connections in volleyball told him that the Karasuno Volleyball Club were having a themed cafe in the gym to raise money, ha what a laugh. The only reason people would go to their cafe is to laugh at them, like he is… actually that's a pretty good business plan… maybe he should bring it up to Iwa-chan for their cultural festival…

Just kidding! All his club needs is his good looks and his fan club will do the rest! Easy money! Why else do you think his club is never low on funds? He's a true blessing to his school.

A themed cafe though? You could only get more cliche by making it a maid cafe. Word on the street is that Karasuno Volleyball Club went for something a little more out of this world… not like Oikawa knows what that means. Probably something outrageous like crow themed, he wouldn't be surprised.

Oikawa pauses after he rounds the corner to where the gym is.

There was a line.

He sighs and takes his place at the end. The things he does for his dear kouhai's humiliation. Maybe he should see if he can take a commemorative picture as well, he was Tobio-chan's senpai after all.

"Trashykawa."

Oikawa starts, surprised at the sudden appearance of his childhood friend. "Iwa-chan?! W-What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Iwaizumi moves to stand beside Oikawa, "What happened to 'I would never waste my spare time at Karasuno'?"

Oikawa looks offended and his mouth juts out to form a pout. "I don't sound like that… and I'm just here to see dear Tobio-chan make a fool of himself~"

Iwaizumi gives him a disbelieving look, "Yeah make excuses all you want, you're a real crappy guy either way."

The conversation pauses.

"But honestly I thought you came because of the theme."

"You mean the rumours of how their theme is 'out of this world'?" Oikawa asks.

"Yeah."

Oikawa scoffs, "Iwa-chan, I don't even know what the theme is. I'm just here for a laugh."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and follows the moving line forward.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see then."

* * *

Stepping through the gym doors was like walking into another dimension… literally.

The 'hallway' was shrouded in black with the galaxy projected onto the roof. There were black lights sitting on the floor that added extra light to the room and caused the (surprisingly well made) spaceship over the entrance to glow in its neon colours.

Oikawa gazes around in wonder, "Woah this is actually pretty impressive... oh my god."

It also made the costume his dear kouhai was wearing glow like there was no tomorrow.

Giving his kouhai a cheeky wave Oikawa decides to call out to him, "Yoohoo~ Tobio-chan~ You're looking super adorable as a green martian!"

Green tights with a muscled top and ridiculous green things that were just sprouting from his hair, Oikawa really wants to take that commemorative kouhai/senpai picture now. It would be great blackmail material... also just a good photo to laugh at when he's feeling like being an extra bit crappy.

Iwaizumi laughs as he notices Kageyama's teeth grinding together tightly.

With a sigh Kageyama opens the door for them. "Welcome to 'The Space Between', walk through the doors to be taken 'Out Of This World'. I hope you enjoy your travels through space earthlings."

After delivering his undoubtedly pre-written monotone speech through Oikawa's cackling, Kageyama moves aside and lets them pass through the entrance and Iwaizumi is once again stunned by how well put together everything was.

In a much more elaborate extension to their entryway the gym was actually fully decked out in what could only be describe as fairy lights. They were hung across the wall to mimic the constellations, but also glowing paintings of the galaxies and the milky way were tastefully hung around the room as well. Tables and chairs were put together inside what looked like space pods and each had their own little glowing space jellyfish to make up for the lack of light in the room. Two green martians were going around on glowing yellow roller blades as they served other customers and the floor was littered with tiny little neon confetti pieces that seemed to catch the black light just right.

Oikawa was in space heaven.

Until a much cuter martian came to serve them.

"Hello how many pe-AH! Grand King-san-sir!" Yachi doubles over in a deep bow at the sight of the duo from Aoba Johsai.

Iwaizumi holds in his laughter as he waits for The Oikawa Flirt Mode™ to activate… it doesn't.

Surprised at the change of personality Iwaizumi puts Yachi out of her worries. "Yachi-san, it's just Oikawa and myself here today."

"I-Iwaizume-san! I didn't notice you!" Yachi is obviously startled by his appearance, jumping at the sound of his voice, "OH! I mean… It's just dark and all! Ahh! This way please!"

Iwaizumi doesn't bother hiding his chuckle this time and follows after her, before turning back to discover Oikawa wasn't following behind him, and delivers a firm smack to the back of his head.

"Oi. Shittykawa."

That seemed to wake him up.

Oikawa stares after Yachi as he rubs his head, "Ah Iwa-chan! That wasn't nice~"

Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi pulls him along to catch up with Yachi. "Hurry up Crappykawa, Yachi-san is already waiting for us."

"Don't shorten my name like that! It's so rude!" Oikawa protests.

Iwaizumi was sure his eyes were going to fall out from rolling so hard. "Crappy Oikawa."

Oikawa gasps, "You don't have to repeat it!"

A small hand tapping on Oikawa's shoulder stops him from saying more.

"Oikawa-san?"

He slowly turns around, only to catch sight of that cute martian again as she stumbles through her question, "W-Would you prefer the Venus cut.. cutlery set or the Mars cutlery set?"

She really did look cute. Her blonde hair was weaved around these two green things that were growing out of her head, and that glowing skater dress with apron combo should really be illegal on such an adorable girl. She was also wearing these thigh high sto-

"O-Oikawa-san…?" Yachi stutters out again.

He blinks.

Well that was distracting.

"Yacchan~ I'll have the opposite of what Iwa-chan had!"

And with a whispered 'okay' she's gone, chocolate eyes trailing down her retreating figure.

"And you're looking where?" Iwaizumi asks from his chair.

 _Not at her legs that's for sure._

Oikawa drags his eyes off her and takes his seat. "Isn't she cute Iwa-chan~"

"Yes she is. Don't taint her." Iwaizumi states plainly.

With a dramatic gasp Oikawa replies, "I would never~ Ow Iwa-chan! That hurts~"

* * *

Yachi walks to the kitchen area after taking the orders from some of the customers. She was really starting to wish she had more arm muscles... and a higher stamina level would be nice as well, it was just getting into the rush hour for lunch and she was already feeling the ache in her body.

Hinata joins her once she settles into a chair to rest. "Ne Yachi-san! Was that the Grand King over there before?" He gestures vaguely to the dining hall, "With Iwaizumi-san?"

"Yes Hinata-kun!" Yachi places the orders on the table for Sugawara and Kiyoko to prepare, "Iwaizumi-san said they were the only ones here though!"

Hinata whines at the news. "Ahhh! I want to go talk to them but I have to prepare the drinks!"

Daichi, hearing the chatter, stalks up behind the middle blocker, "That's right Hinata… so... Get. To. Work."

"Urk Daichi-senpai!" Blanching at tone of his captain Hinata nods quickly.

Yachi lets out a giggle as Hinata scurries back to join Yamaguchi at his work station and prepares to head back out to the dining hall.

She gently stretches her muscles, watching Nishinoya and Tanaka tag team to serve together.

The two glowing martians were putting on an entertaining show for the customers, making them laugh as they skated around, they really did make the place quite lively.

Yachi wasn't brave enough to attempt to serve the customers on the roller blades but Nishinoya-senpai had convinced her to practice with them when they were setting up. The end decision was that she should probably stick to her own two feet while they were on the solid ground.

She turns to see Kageyama approaching her after switching out with Asahi. "Oikawa-senpai didn't bother you did he Yachi-san?"

Yachi shakes her head, brushing her fallen bangs out of her eyes. "He didn't. Just seemed a little out of it really."

Kageyama narrows his eyes at Oikawa's table, "Tell me if he does anything okay?"

She laughs. "Okay! I'm sure I'll be fine though Kageyama-kun!"

* * *

Yachi really wasn't fine.

Iwaizumi could see it in her darting eyes, shaking figure… and abnormally red face that even the darkness of space couldn't hide.

The Oikawa Flirt Mode™ had activated and she looked about ready to combust.

Iwaizumi decides to come to her rescue and gives Oikawa a hard smack to the head. "Trashykawa she needs to go serve the other customers."

Oikawa pouts at the sentence and waves his fingers in a goodbye, "Aww Yacchan~ Be sure to come back here alright~?"

Yachi squeaks and darts away before any more words can be exchange and Oikawa lets out a low chuckle as he watches her leave.

 _There was something about those thigh high stockings..._

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa over the head again, "Don't play around with her dumbass. She's too pure for you."

Oikawa takes his eyes off the distant Yachi in favour of looking at Iwaizumi, a single brow raised. "Who said I was playing around?"

"Wha...t?"

Iwaizumi doesn't believe his ears… nor did he believe his 20/20 vision. The old age of 17 was obviously starting to hit him and his senses were failing him.

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa sings, "I'm not playing around~"

Or maybe they weren't.

Shaking his head Iwaizumi steals a glance at Yachi, "What do you mean you're not playing around? Haah? Yachi-san doesn't need trash like you."

Oikawa sighs, pausing to stuff a chip in his mouth, then releases a second, equally dramatic sigh.

"I never play around with girls Iwa-chan~ and if she doesn't need trash like me then what does she need? Someone like Tobio-chan?" An evil twinkle finds its place in his eyes, "Someone… someone like _you_ ~?"

Iwaizumi sputters at the implications, then takes a long drink as he stares at Oikawa, mentally willing himself to calm down. Yachi was cute but… but it wasn't...

"N-No! Someone like… Sugawara-san. Kind hearted and friendly. Yeah... someone like that." Iwaizumi nods to himself.

Sugawara-san would be a pretty good match, they did seem to be of the same type after all, he was a bit more confident than her though.

A chuckle escaped from Oikawa, interrupting Iwaizumi's thoughts.

"Mr Refreshing hmm? I bet he's into some kinky shit, S&M and what not." Oikawa waves his hand around carelessly, "No, maybe someone more like Chibi-chan. Tobio-chan is definitely too frowny, megane-chan too salty, freckled #12 seems to have a weak heart like her so no."

Iwaizumi nods in agreement. "That's true Hinata would be my pick of the first years too. Actually what about that one who played in the practice match… ugh what was he #8? The one with the sleepy eyes?"

Oikawa thinks for a moment before it hits him, "Oh you mean #6! Their libero calls him Chikara… NO wait!"

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows at the sudden increase of volume.

"We should be talking about Yacchan and me! Me! We would make a pretty cute couple right?" Oikawa rests his chin on his hands, looking at Iwaizumi inquiringly.

Iwaizumi decides then is the time to ask the question on his mind, "Why Yachi-san? Why not that other manager Shimizu-san? The slightly erotic looking one."

Oikawa shakes his head. "She's with that Mr Refreshing and I don't need him coming after me. I swear he's more evil than everyone thinks."

Now that was news to Iwaizumi, "What? Sugawara-san? Isn't he with Daichi-san?"

Oikawa's eyes widen comically, "Eh? Captain…" He seems to lose focus for a moment before going back to his train of thought, "Either way! Yacchan is so much cuter than her! Who needs slightly erotic? (Iwaizumi snorts) And she's so pure hearted and adorable and truly special. She shines brighter than the sun and Chibi-chan combined, don't you agree?"

Cue the surprise.

Iwaizumi really was surprised.

In all honesty Oikawa wasn't a playboy, just a guy who was a bit too friendly, which was often mistaken for flirting. It didn't help that he had a large fanclub of girls. They really did wonders to his reputation, both good and bad… mostly crazy but it's not his problem… no wait it is.

But now that he thinks about it… this was one of the only times he's heard Oikawa talk like this about a girl, the last time being when Oikawa was still with his previous girlfriend… who broke up with him at the end of 1st year.

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh. He supposes it wouldn't be too bad to let Shittykawa court Yachi-san.

Oikawa laughs. "No one uses the word court anymore Iwa-chan~ and thanks! I probably would have tried without your blessing but it's nice to know I have it~"

Rolling his eyes (they were definitely going to fall out) Iwaizumi gives in to his friend, "Fine fine go woo the girl into your arms, just don't be trash Trashykawa. If you succeed you'll probably be her first boyfriend so go slow."

Oikawa shoots him an unconvincing smile. "Of course~"

* * *

"Was he bothering you? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?"

Yachi huffs quietly as the muttered interrogation continued.

He really did mean well but…

"Kageyama-kun I really am fine! Just a little tired from the long shift, but Tsukishima-kun is taking over in a bit so it's okay!"

Kageyama looks at Yachi, studying her face and then sighs, seeming to accept that she really was just fine.

"But really Yachi-san if anything happens tell me…" His eyes waver for the slightest moment, "or Hinata I guess."

Yachi smiles at his concern. "I promise Kageyama-kun! I'll even pinky swear. See, I promise."

Yachi gives Kageyama a push out the door and he reluctantly leaves, looking back once to truly make sure she was okay, then finally going back to man the door.

Tilting her head side to side she worked the creaks out of her neck and then took in the sensation of being alone… well.. Not alone...

"Really Yacchan~ If that meanie Oikawa bothers you you'll promise to tell good ol' Suga-senpai too right?" Sugawara gives a little wink from his position at the stove, making quick work of the different orders.

Yachi laughs quietly and promises Sugawara that she would tell him too, but only if anything happened.

Sugawara nods. "Good. Now you go out and enjoy the festival, we'll take care of everything here."

Yachi beams at him. "Thank you Suga-senpai, good work Kiyoko-senpai!"

Yachi tugs off her apron and folds it neatly, grabbing her bag and leaving out the back door to explore the rest of the festive, unknowingly leaving a smirking Sugawara behind.

* * *

Oikawa let his eyes wander around the dining hall, anxiously scanning the room for Yachi.

He hadn't seen her enter the dining area again, instead replaced by a much taller, waaaay less cute blonde… who seemed to be really unhappy to be serving them.

"Can I get you any desserts to finish with… sirs?"

Oikawa turns back to the salty megane, flashing him his lady killing grin, "No thanks but you can tell me where Yacchan went~"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, the sharp sound sending shivers down Oikawa's spine, before turning to leave, request left unfulfilled.

There was no way Tsukishima would tell Oikawa where Yachi went. There was no way anyone would tell Oikawa where Yachi went. Tsukishima smirks as he serves the next table, the Grand King will need some luck because his brain was going to be useless.

Iwaizumi stares at the megane and shrugs at his friend's dejected expression. "I think you just chose the wrong person to ask."

The two get up and head to the register to pay, Oikawa leaning in to the boys at the counter, once again taking the opportunity to find Yachi.

"Yahoo~ Little #4, not so little #5, care to tell me where Yacchan is~?"

Looking at each other Nishinoya and Tanaka give each other a firm nod and turn their gaze back at Oikawa, the air around him suddenly getting colder. The frost in their eyes so cold it could cause the earth and outer space to go back to the ice age.

"Ne… Iwa-chan…" Oikawa gives an exaggerated shiver, "Is the hair on your arms prickling too?"

It felt stifling, like it was trying to squeeze the life out of him… Can air do that to you? Oikawa says it can, it was trying to kill him. The cold, cold air that seemed to shoot straight out of their eyeballs.

Iwaizumi sighs as he pays. "I think it's just you."

Oikawa bounds towards the exit in an attempt to escape the suffocating air. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and follows behind him, the intense stares dissipating at the sharp cough from the back room.

Oikawa pauses at the door where Kageyama is stationed. "Tobio-chan~~ Thanks for the service! Yacchan was a real treat~"

Iwaizumi could swear the hair on his arms were prickling this time… but Oikawa seemed unaffected as he stood in the glare of Kageyama, the latters fingers gripping the formers shirt tightly at the collar, his low mutter being the only thing heard. "Don't touch Yachi-san. Don't talk to Yachi-san. Don't go near Yachi-san. Don't breath the same air as Yachi-san. Actually, don't even breathe…

Ugh.

We thank you for joining us 'Out Of This World' please have a safe trip back to the lands of the humans and don't forget to let people know they too can travel through 'The Space Between' to experience something 'Out Of This World'. Be safe earthlings..."

Roughly pushing Oikawa away Kageyama turns back to his customers… and Iwaizumi was pretty sure the hair on their arms were prickling too. Poor people.

Iwaizumi continues to follow behind Oikawa as he journeys out the door and then his personal face space is invaded as his friend suddenly turns around, his face was really quite uncomfortably close to Iwaizumi's… was his hair wax bubblegum scented?

Oikawa gives a toothy grin, "Iwa-chan~ Let's go to the back and see if Yacchan is there~"

* * *

"Oh Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit all the way back here?"

Sugawara was holding in his smirk, he could practically envision how this conversation would go, practically count the seconds before the question came out of Oika-

"Ah Mr Refreshing~ I was just looking for Yacchan! Do you know where she is~?"

Okay so he was a little bit off with his counting, but his predicted question was still right.

Sugawara calls Ennoshita over to take over the cooking for a bit, he really didn't want to be distracted and miss any funny details to share later.

"Well Oikawa-san, there's actuall- oh wait! You have a little something on your chin!" Sugawara touches his own chin as he speaks.

Oikawa lifts his hand, mimicking Sugawara and taking his beautifully set out bait.

Sugawara shakes his head with a furrowed brow, "Oh no not there, the third one down."

A chuckle ran through the room. One of them coming very clearly from behind Oikawa.

Oikawa gasps, sending a mean glare to Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan don't laugh! That's so rude! Mr Refreshing that was mean."

"Haha sorry Kawa-kun~ You're just so pretty I couldn't resist!" Sugawara lets out a truly refreshing laugh before an unplaceable emotion enters his eye, "Speaking of not being able to resist… I got a peak of your abs during the last game and you see, I'm such an abs person… well honestly your thighs are just hottt too, but the abs are wow!" Oikawa shrieks as he places that unplaceable emotion, yeah that was it… _lust_. "And~ I was wondering if you were interes- oh where're you going?"

Sugawara cackles as Oikawa bolts out of the room, pushing Iwaizumi out hastily with the door slamming loudly behind him.

Daichi sighs from the corner of the room. "Now now Suga that was just cruel."

Sugawara sends a smirk in his direction. "You've gotta admit Daichi, you would've done the same thing."

"... That's true."

There wasn't much they wouldn't do to protect their little crow.

* * *

There obviously had to be some sort of mistake.

"You're out of fugashi?!"

Yachi pouts as her friend from class 5 smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Yachi-san… I know I promised to save some for you but when I was on break they ended up selling out."

Yachi shakes her head at her friend. "That's okay I'll go grab something else instead!"

Yachi waves goodbye and makes her way through the festival, trying not to look like she was sulking.

She was really looking forward to having that fugashi as a little pick me up after working at the clubs cafe… there wasn't much she could do about that turn of situations though, that's just how life was.

Yachi frowns, it didn't mean she had to be okay with it.

She had already passed by all the first year classes but from what she heard class 2-4 were selling bread that everyone's been loving, so in a split second decision Yachi decides to head there to get some bread to replace her lost fugashi.

Not that anything could really replace her beloved fugashi...

Yachi brought her nose into the air as she turned around the corner. She could already smell the scent of freshly baked bread wafting through the air in a tempting fashion. Maybe bread could replace her fugashi, just for today. It wouldn't be better than fugashi but it'll do.

"Ah Yachi-san!" Narita gave a friendly wave as she looked up.

After sending her club member a smile Yachi glanced behind him to see his class working hard to make the bread. "Narita-senpai! I was wondering where you were! I didn't realise you were taking care of your class' shop!"

"I finished my shift at our cafe but then got roped into helping out here as well!" Narita laughs and gives his classmates a playful glare. "Did you want some bread Yachi-san? I'm sure I can get a discount for our cute kouhai!"

A sound of agreement came from behind him.

Yachi coughed in an attempted to calm her flushed cheeks. "Wahh Senpai you don't have to! But I'd like some milk bread and a sweet sausage bun please!"

"Coming right up!"

Narita makes friendly conversation with Yachi as he neatly packs her bread, placing them in a bag so she can carry it around easily.

"Thank you Narita-senpai!" Yachi exclaims.

"No problem Yachi-san, enjoy the festival!" Narita waves goodbye as she leaves.

She really was pretty cute.

* * *

"There obviously has to be some sort of mistake."

"Face it Shittykawa, they're out of milk bread."

Iwaizumi (and lowkey Narita) rolls his eyes at Oikawa's dramatics. Iwaizumi was legitimately worried for his eyes now, he was expecting to awaken in the middle of the night to discover one had escaped and was rolling across the floor. Oikawa would pay in full.

Said boy whined pathetically, "B u t Iwa-chan! My milk bread~!"

Narita frowned. "Sorry about that Oikawa-san. I just gave the last one to Yachi-san."

Oikawa seemed to perk up considerably, making Narita blink at the sudden change in his mood.

Oikawa grinned at his friend. "Yacchan? She likes milk bread too? You hear that Iwa-chan~? It's obviously fate!"

O h .

Narita stared blankly at the captain as he grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and proceeded to drag him down the path, leading him the direction that Yachi had gone in.

"She must've gone this way! Let's go! Let's go!" Oikawa's voice seemed to echo back towards him.

Once they were out of sight Narita pulled out his phone and hit his emergency contact.

"Kinoshita. It's a code red."

* * *

"Yacchan~!"

Yachi was just passing class 2-2 when she heard the loud call.

She spun around and came face to… well chest, of the culprit. "O-Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa cheered, "Yacchan it's so good to see you~ You didn't say goodbye before~"

"Ah I-I'm sorry…" Yachi panicked as she realised she really didn't say goodbye to Oikawa or Iwaizumi.

That was really rude of her wasn't it? She would never be able to get a job, let alone keep one, if she was so rude to her seniors. Forgetting to say goodbye! That's such a horrible thing to do!

Oikawa silently chuckles as he watches Yachi panic, he couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "Oh Yacchan I don't know if I can forgive you for just leaving me like that."

Adding an exaggerated pout to his expression makes her crack a small smile as she figures out what he was doing.

Oikawa sees her smile and he gives her a gentle one back. "That's better Yacchan~ Even from the back I could tell something was bothering you."

Yachi's eyes shoot up to meet his. How could he tell? She thought she was doing a good job of hiding it, and from the back as well. She really mustn't have been hiding it as well as she thought she was.

Yachi looks down as she confides in Oikawa, telling him her childish reason for being so blue. "O-Oh it's just… I wanted to get some fugashi but t-there wasn't any left when I finished my shift…"

Oikawa's face softens at her confession. She really was adorable.

He doesn't resist the urge to give her a pat on the head. "My dear Yacchan, would you believe me if I said I could make your day better?"

Oikawa waits for her eyes to meet his and gives her a cheeky smile as he pulls some fugashi out of his bag.

"I bought it earlier before I went to your cafe! You can have it!"

Yachi's expression brightens to a beautiful glow and Oikawa decided at that moment he could die happy knowing he made his Yacchan look like that.

Yachi pauses for a moment, "But Oikawa-san! I couldn't possibl-"

Laughing Oikawa pushes it closer towards her. "No take it! I know you would enjoy it much more than I would."

Yachi smiles gratefully and takes the fugashi off his hands feeling slightly giddy before remembering what she had bought earlier.

"Thank you so much Oikawa-san! Let me repay you though, you can have the milk bread I bought earlier! Please take it as my thank you!"

Oikawa takes his previous statement back, _now_ he can die happy.

Yacchan + milk bread.

Milk bread _from_ Yacchan?

He's a lucky man.

Oikawa gives a genuine laugh, he really wasn't expecting this, "Wow Yacchan~ How did you know? Milk bread is my favourite!"

A small glint appears in his eyes as he closes in on her, his voice lowering to a husky whisper.

"Let me thank you."

Yachi's eyes widen, "Oika-"

"YACCHAN!"

Yachi jumps away from Oikawa and whirls around to face the voice.

"Kinoshita-senpai!"

Oikawa holds in his desperate and totally-not-pleased groan.

Kinoshita jogs towards the group and stands next to Yachi, forcing himself between her and Oikawa. "Yacchan here you are! Narita told me you were heading this way and I thought I'd bring you around! Come let's go! I'll make sure no _weirdos_ harass you."

Slinging his arm around Yachi's shoulders, Kinoshita pays no mind to the grumbling Oikawa, nor the bright pink blush on Yachi's face.

Kinoshita talks energetically to Yachi as he leads her away from a very annoyed Oikawa. Not even pausing as he turns his head back to flash Oikawa a V for victory, along with an obvious warning glare.

Iwaizumi's eyes dart between the leaving boy and the disgruntled Oikawa. "Who is that again?"

Oikawa pouts and grumbles out, "Kinoshita-senpai apparently."

Iwaizumi nods at the information, he really should try harder to remember all the player's information. It could possibly come in handy one day… but then again what use does knowing their name make when all you need to know is their number.

"That's right, #7. You were pretty close… seems like you got distracted by the milk bread."

Oikawa finally lets out his groan. "Ugh… It's always the quiet ones… Like who the hell is Kinoshita-senpai?! I want Yacchan to call me senpai… Tooru-senpai~"

Iwaizumi scoffs. "Shut up Crappykawa. You've got a murder of crows after you now."

* * *

"Wahh Iwa-chan! I didn't even get my milk bread off her!"

"Tch."

* * *

Author's Notes

Is she dating Kinoshita? Is that what the ending is saying? Who knows? Bless Yachi and her shippable soul.

This is my first time writing again in a very long time but my friend convinced me to get on it and write some Haikyuu, and I honestly loved writing about Oikawa from Iwaizumi's POV, which is why I ended up doing it more often than actually writing from Oikawa's POV. And because I haven't used this website in so long (like omg it's been two years I'm sorry my Fairy Tail fans) it took a bit of fiddling around to get back into using the site.

Reviews and criticism would be very appreciated! Especially since I'm pretty rusty and my writing style has changed, along with how I format it, so anything you have to comment on I would love to hear. And feel free to point out any mistakes I've made because... my beta reader wasn't excited when I told her I randomly wrote a 4000+ word fic... so she hasn't actually read it yet, haha.

And I also have Tumblr (acechuu) if you want to fangirl about Haikyuu, or just about everything, and fall into rare pair hell with me.

Bless Yachi and her shippable soul.

This is also uploaded on ao3 under my account, acechuu, and if I continue writing for Haikyuu the fics will probably go up there first!


End file.
